degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Don't You Want Me? (2)
Don't You Want Me? (2) is the nineteenth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on May 19, 2007 in Canada, and on August 13, 2007 in the United States. Summary Alex has the best of both worlds. She's earning tons of money. But with the guilt of hiding everything from everyone, she's trying to convince herself she's making the right decision. To her disappointment, the money was used just to bail her mom's boyfriend out of jail. Now she's left with guilt, and betrayal. Main Plot Alex's double life is finally bringing in the cash she needs, but hiding everything from everyone is taking a toll on her schoolwork and her connection with Paige. But making money is the only way she and her mother won't get evicted, and Alex tries to convince herself she's making the right decision. She later finds out that her mom used the money to bail out her boyfriend. Infuriated by the discovery, Alex cuts her mother out of her life forever and leaves their home, and then tells Paige she quit her job & left home and begs for her forgiveness as well as a place to stay until she can figure out what's next. Sub Plot When Sean and Emma are not talking, she will have to go through her scariest experience yet -pregnancy. When Emma tells Sean that she is pregnant, he still stays with her. Emma takes a pregnancy test which turns out negative, much to Sean's relief. Emma is convinced the test is wrong. However, when she has her period, she is relieved. Ellie and Jesse re-connect again at a club, as Marco later finds them in bed together the next morning. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Don't You Want Me" by The Human League. *This episode marks the beginning of Paige and Alex's second relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Ellie and Jesse's second relationship. *Spike briefly mentions Manny's pregnancy in this episode. *This episode marks the first instance of stripping. *This is Sean Cameron and Alex Nuñez's last episode as series regulars. |-| Gallery= 654f.PNG 54d.PNG 54cf.PNG 567gf.PNG fgr.PNG ret3.PNG yr.PNG 45d.PNG 54v.PNG e.PNG retc.PNG rty.PNG 7656.PNG 55f.PNG 64f.PNG ttd.PNG rt6.PNG dft.PNG rtd.PNG ft.PNG hf.PNG ryt.PNG 25.PNG rtyc.PNG 6456.PNG 5343.PNG 970.PNG Tumblr mc3v9sWExe1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3ucwSOEz1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3uciQ6591qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3ut2owRb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3us6fo4b1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3v8vY6C71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3udoHBtH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3v2lDtXn1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3umwWc1l1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mb3bd0f4qg1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3v8g2ZAy1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3ubbCpCb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3uxjJ8iI1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3ursdAhe1qc1tpr.jpg Kljk.jpg Jlkjlj.jpg Jkljklk.jpg Jkkkj.jpg Uoijkj.jpg Hjkjkk.jpg Jojk.jpg Lkj.jpg Hjkhkj.jpg Tumblr mc3ux24FSU1qc1tpr.jpg Hhkj.jpg Ffgge.jpg Uhuj.jpg tumblr_mc3uciQ6591qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3v1pJ9b41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3unasjP11qc1tpr.jpg 1033.jpg Houhijk.jpg Giuhujk.jpg Gkjkj.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Conrad Dunn as Vlad *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Richard Hardacre as Allan *Rick Little as Announcer *Debra McCabe as Emily Nuñez *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Tony Munch as Chad Kent *Kristina Pesic as Mel *Sarah Plommer as Sherry Jubilee Absences *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke |-| Quotes= :Manny: (to Emma; singing) Go Emma, you got your period! You're not pregnant, we're going dancing! :Paige: That's Bovine Fecal Matter and you know it, Alex. |-| Featured Music= *''"Roll Over"'' by Vivian George *''"Was That All"'' by Plumtree *''"Stripped Down"'' by Keely Hawkes Pressley *''"This Song Is For You"'' by The Planet Smashers *''"Sugar Sugar"'' by Natalise *''"Shining Stars"'' by Morella's Forest *''"Never"'' by Dean Drouillard *''"Average Girl"'' by Morgan Mayer *''"Something To Live For"'' by Julian Taylor & Jessica Vigars *''"Somewhere Together"'' Cadence Grace |-| Link= *Watch Don't You Want Me (2) on YouTube *Watch Don't You Want Me (2) on Youtube *Watch Don't You Want Me (2) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season Finale